Bloody Love
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa makhluk yang kini memerangkapnya ini adalah seorang monster, namun ia tetap tak bisa menghindar. Ia telah jatuh dalam pesona makhluk mematikan ini. Hipnotis tanpa mantra yang memenjarakan akal sehatnya, membuatnya terseret arus tanpa bisa memberontak./ HunHan EXO. Yaoi. Mind to RnR? Gomawo:D


**Bloody Love**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer::**__ They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)_

**Pair::** HunHan (SeHun X LuHan)

**Genre:: **Fantasy & Romance

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, Typo(**s**), **OOC**, abal, gaje, weirdness, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih merintik. Setelah berjam-jam mengguyur kota Seoul, tampaknya awan masih belum puas menumpahkan air matanya. Meski matahari telah lama beristirahat di peraduannya, namun hujan masih enggan berhenti.

Heningnya malam ditambah rintik dinginnya hujan sama dengan kabut di mana-mana. Membuat jarak pandang terbatas. Menambah kecamnya sunyi malam.

Ia menelan ludahnya lagi. Sedikit bergetar kakinya melangkah di tengah hening malam. Matanya sesekali melirik ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada hal yang akan menakutinya.

Tidak, ia tidak takut pada hantu atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, rumor baru-baru ini sedikit mengusik tekadnya. Dewasa ini orang-orang banyak membicarakan tentang suatu makhluk mengerikan yang sering berkeliaran di malam hari mencari korban. Dikatakan makhluk itu sejenis monster pemakan manusia atau semacamnya. Berita itu simpang siur tersiar di jalanan hingga tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Entah betul adanya, atau memang hanya karangan belaka.

Setidaknya itu mampu membuatnya berpikir dua kali hanya untuk membeli tambahan makan malam untuk malam ini di supermarket terdekat. Yang mana 'dekat' itu berarti hampir sejauh enam blok dari gedung tempat apartemennya berada. Terima kasih kepada kakak sepupunya yang lupa membeli daun bawang hanya untuk memasak sup _kimchi_.

Ia kembali menelan ludahnya saat merasakan kabut di sekelilingnya menebal secara magis. Jarak pandang yang semakin sempit ditambah hujan yang masih merintik semakin mempersulit pandangannya. Genggaman tangannya pada gagang payung mengerat. "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Luhan." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Mencoba merilekskan diri, ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Membuat kepulan asap tipis membumbung di udara. Ia melangkah hati-hati melewati genangan air di permukaan jalan yang sedikit cekung.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Dan sekali lagi hanya menemukan kesunyian. Tampaknya rumor itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah peringatan tak tertulis di agenda harian orang-orang. Terbukti dari tidak adanya satu orangpun yang berkeliaran malam ini. Membuat dirinya merasa semakin cemas. Setidaknya, ia takkan sekhawatir ini jika saja ada yang menemani. Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Kyungsoo bodoh —kakak sepupunya— yang tidak mau mengantar dan malah mementingkan sepanci sup _kimchi_ yang bahkan belum setengah jadi.

_**BRAK!**_

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara debukan keras terdengar. Seketika jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Perlahan namun pasti, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Semoga bukan makhluk menyeramkan itu, bisik hatinya.

"Meooww~"

_**BRUK!**_

Ia terlonjak ke belakang dan menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya. "Haissh..." sedikit kesal namun juga ada kelegaan dari desisannya. Ternyata hanya kucing.

Segera ia merunduk untuk mengambil kantung plastik berisi seikat daun bawang yang untungnya tidak jatuh ke dalam genangan air hujan. Masih sedikit menggerutu pelan, ia kembali berdiri tegak. Fokusnya sepenuhnya tertuju pada kondisi daun bawang berharga milik Kyungsoo. Tak sedikitpun membagi perhatiannya pada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya beberapa detik lalu.

Ia kembali melangkah. Dan...

_**TUK.**_

Payungnya memantul setelah menabrak pelan sesuatu. "Ngh?" Iapun mendongak. Sedikit menggeser payungnya ke arah belakang. Dan bersamaan dengan matanya yang menangkap sesosok bayangan seorang _namja_ berdiri di hadapannya, petir menyambar tepat di langit belakangnya. Sekilas menerangi wajah sosok di hadapannya.

_**BUK...**_

Ia menjatuhkan payung beserta kantung belanjaannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kengerian mendadak muncul dan seketika menyelimutinya. Napasnya seolah terhenti saat memandang makhluk di hadapannya.

Ini dia. Makhluk itu. Monster mengerikan yang dibicarakan orang-orang.

Kakinya bergeser ke samping. Berharap sang monster akan meneruskan perjalanannya dan hanya melewatinya saja. Iapun merapat ke pagar besi tak begitu jauh dari sang monster berdiri. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada monster itu yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Kumohon pergilah..." gumamnya hampir terdengar seperti angin lalu.

Dan sosok itu menoleh padanya. Iris matanya yang semerah darah berkilat begitu terang. Dua taring panjang dengan ujung runcing, yang ia sendiri tak ingin membayangkan akan setajam apa, muncul dari sela bibir tipis sosok itu. Ia berjalan mendekat.

Luhan merutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia tidak kabur? Kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak? Lalu ia menunduk menatap seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bergetar. Gemetar yang begitu hebat. Hingga ia merasa seperti bumilah yang sedang bergetar.

Tak sempat ia mendongak, dua tangan panjang nan kurus telah memenjarakannya. Memegang erat jeruji pagar besi di belakangnya. Membuatnya terperangkap di antara pagar dan monster itu.

Luhan tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Kelebatan ingatan-ingatan menyenangkan juga menyedihkan melintas di benaknya. Seolah ia akan segera mati meninggalkan semua yang ada di kehidupannya. "Kumohon, j-jangan..." ia kembali berbisik.

Dan sebuah beban terasa di bahunya. Luhan refleks mendongak. Pelan ia menoleh ke samping. Pada bahunya yang dijadikan sandaran monster itu. Ia menelan ludahnya lagi.

"...pergi..."

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengar bisikan parau itu. Pelan namun terasa begitu menusuk.

"Pergi... cepat pergi..."

Lagi-lagi bisikan itu hadir. Membuat Luhan ragu. Tentu saja ia ingin pergi, tapi dengan keadaan terperangkap begini, bagaimana caranya? "H-heya..." Tak terelakkan lagi, ia sungguh ketakutan. Terdengar dari nada suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau belum juga pergi?!" Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berseru keras tepat di hadapan Luhan yang bergetar.

Petir lagi-lagi menyambar. Menyinari wajah masing-masing di tengah gulitanya malam.

Luhan masih bergetar saat melihat sosok itu dari sedekat ini. Iris mata merah terang yang menyala. Kulit porselen yang begitu pucat dengan kontur wajah yang rupawan. Luhan terdiam. Ia takkan pernah menyangka bahwa makhluk menyeramkan yang selama ini dibicarakan adalah sosok yang begitu indah dipandang mata seperti ini.

Sosok itu mendesis pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali merunduk. Mengarahkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan. Seolah sedang menghirup aroma yang begitu lezat, ia menjilat bibirnya.

Luhan masih belum bisa berkedip. Sosok rupawan ini seolah telah mengambil kesadarannya untuk kabur. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya mungkin akan segera mati. Dan saat taring runcing monster itu menancap di lehernya, tubuhnya menegang.

Ada rasa terbakar yang sangat, mengalir di darahnya. Berdesir begitu cepat dan berkumpul di kepalanya. Menghangatkan wajahnya yang kini memerah. "A-aagh..." ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat.

Tangannya terjulur meraih kaus milik sang monster yang kini tengah menikmati darahnya. Ia tahu ini gila, tapi entah bagaimana, ia juga malah menikmati ini. Lenguhannya terdengar di ceruk leher sang monster. Sedang telinganya sendiri dapat dengan jelas mendengar tenggorokan sang monster yang tengah meneguk darahnya.

"A-aahh..." masih dengan mata yang tertutup, Luhan kembali merasakan rasa terbakar dari lehernya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi. Kali ini bukan sepenuhnya karena rasa takut. Ini lebih terasa seperti getaran menahan sakit. Genggamannya pada kaus sang monster mengerat.

Dan di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera juga perasaan terbakar yang terus menerus menyiksanya, tanpa sadar ia menggigit leher sang monster. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada gigitan itu. Ia bisa mendengar sang monster sedikit menggeram sambil terus menikmati darahnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit ini terlalu menyiksanya. Ia butuh pengalih perhatian.

Maka tanpa tahu apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan menggigit leher sang monster begitu keras. Menimbulkan luka robek yang mengucurkan darah segar. Darah itu sedikit banyak masuk ke tenggorokan Luhan yang mulai terasa kering. Ia tanpa sadar menelannya. Meminum darah sang monster.

Sang monster mendesis saat ia melepas taringnya dari leher Luhan. Menjilat sisa darah dari taring serta sela bibirnya, ia menyeringai. Tubuh mungil dipelukannya kini telah terkulai lemas. Mungkin sudah mati, pikirnya.

Saat ia akan melempar tubuh itu, matanya terbelalak. Melihat jejak darah di mulut sang korban, membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Masih menahan tubuh mungil itu, ia meraba lehernya. Luka robek yang tidak begitu besar terasa di sana.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain kembali terbelalak. "Dia meminum darahku?" bisiknya pada angin lalu. Mata merahnya terus memandang wajah Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

Tanpa ia inginkan, sebuah rona hadir di pipinya. Dan entah bagaimana, ia juga menelan ludah gugup. "Aish..." ia menggendong Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu menghilang di tengah kabut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerang pelan. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris kecoklatan yang bening mempesona. Beberapa kali mengerjap hingga akhirnya ia mampu melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ngh?" ia menoleh ke samping. Dan sebuah tangan lembut yang terasa dingin mengusap pipinya. "E-eh?" ia terlalu terkejut untuk tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pemilik tangan.

Dan ia terlonjak mundur di kasur. Ia sedikit merapat ke dinding. Tanpa sadar kini mulai gemetar lagi. "K-kau..." ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya terlanjur kering karena ngeri saat melihat _namja_ di hadapannya. Dia monster yang tadi malam menghisap darahnya.

_Namja_ itu meghela napasnya. Agak lama ia terdiam lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Jangan takut. Aku takkan menyakitimu."

"T-tapi kau sudah..." masih menatap _namja_ itu, Luhan membalas ucapannya.

_Namja_ itu mendesah. Ia terlihat mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya?" gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Luhan masih tersudut di bagian kasur yang merapat ke dinding. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok di hadapannya. Antara takut, bingung, juga terpesona. Yah, sosok itu terlampau sempurna untuk dilewatkan. Luhan menggeleng keras. Tidak! Jangan sampai ia terhipnotis lagi olehnya!

"Apa semalam kau meminum darahku?"

Luhan mendongak. "Huh?"

_Namja_ itu menatap Luhan intens. "Apa semalam kau meminum darahku?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia sedikit ragu, "kurasa iya. T-tapi i-itu sama sekali tidak disengaja... a-aku—"

Luhan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepasang bibir tipis nan lembut lebih dulu menempel di bibir miliknya. Matanya membola.

"Maka mulai saat ini kau adalah belahan jiwaku."

Luhan seolah berhenti bernapas. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia terdiam membeku menatap _namja_ itu kini telah berada di hadapannya. Wajah rupawan itu kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan... dan mereka tadi... ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Masih menunduk, Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang nyaman. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Tanyakan padaku apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Luhan tidak bisa mengelak. Pelukan ini terasa nyaman. Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa makhluk yang kini memerangkapnya ini adalah seorang monster, namun ia tetap tak bisa menghindar. Ia telah jatuh dalam pesona makhluk mematikan ini. Hipnotis tanpa mantra yang memenjarakan akal sehatnya, membuatnya terseret arus tanpa bisa memberontak. Dan yang lebih anehnya... ia suka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meremas ujung kausnya lagi. Helaan napas telah ia buang berkali-kali hanya untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kepalanya tak berani di angkat. Ia hanya diam duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Pertama, boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

Ia dengar Sehun bicara di hadapannya, namun ia tetap menunduk. Masih sibuk menelan ludahnya yang kelu. Mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia berlutut di hadapan Luhan kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

Luhan yang masih menunduk sontak terkejut. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Sehun sedang meremas tangannya yang masih saja bergetar, "Xi Luhan." Gumamnya.

Sehun mendongak menatapnya, "Luhan, mari kita buat semuanya jelas." Ia tersenyum begitu lembut dan tangannya yang lain terjulur mengusap pipi Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam. Tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, ia menatap Sehun ragu. "K-kau ini siapa?"

Satu pertanyaan terjun dari benaknya dan terlontar dari mulutnya. Sedikit mengurangi benang kusut di pikirannya.

Sehun menghela napas pelan terlebih dulu. Lalu menatap Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. Masih memegang tangan Luhan ia mulai bicara, "Bisa dibilang aku ini adalah alien yang sejenis dengan vampire. Aku meminum darah untuk bertahan hidup."

Luhan menelan ludahnya lagi. Kali ini cukup keras terdengar.

Sehun yang melihat itu segera meremas tangannya. "Jangan salah paham dulu." Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku selama ini hanya meminum darah binatang. Dan semalam..." suaranya menghilang.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Rona khawatir masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau hanya datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Ucap Sehun. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan sepertinya masih belum begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan Sehun. "Jadi, sebenarnya semalam kau tidak bermaksud memakanku?"

Seketika Sehun mendongak. Dan ia tergelak.

"Ya!" Seru Luhan. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut.

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuatmu takut padaku? Kau takut aku akan memakanmu?" tiba-tiba Sehun berubah serius.

Perubahan sikap Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit canggung. Iya hanya mengangguk kaku.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun hanya menatap wajah Luhan. "Aku memang tidak akan memakanmu. Tapi semalam aku mungkin saja bisa membunuhmu."

Kembali hati Luhan mencelos.

"Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan untuk segera pergi?"

Luhan hanya menunduk.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Kami para Exotics, biasanya akan meminum darah korban hingga tak tersisa setetespun dalam tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku membunuh belahan jiwaku sendiri tadi malam."

Kini Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku sebagai belahan jiwamu?" lepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia hampir saja mati di tangan alien tampan ini, Luhan sedikit merona saat Sehun menyebutnya sebagai belahan jiwa.

Tangan Sehun terangkat dan kembali menempatkan diri di pipi tembam Luhan. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Hidup kami begitu bergantung pada darah. Sudah tradisi bagi kami untuk membagi darahnya yang berharga hanya untuk belahan jiwa mereka. Dan dalam konteks ini, aku membaginya padamu."

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, "T-tapi itu tidak disengaja. L-lagi pula, h-hanya beberapa tetes saja." Entah mengapa ia kembali merona. Detakan jantungnya juga tak berhenti bergemuruh. Berdentum-dentum keras sampai ke telinganya.

"Darah tetaplah darah. Dan aku tidak keberatan menjadikanmu sebagai belahan jiwaku."

Luhan menatap mata merah milik Sehun. Mereka masih terlihat semerah darah namun begitu bening. Alih-alih menemukan kengerian, ia malah menemukan keindahan dari iris bak Ruby itu. "Apakah aku akan berubah menjadi sepertimu?"

"Hm?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"M-maksudku..." Luhan kembali tertunduk, "kau bilang kau ini semacam vampire. D-dan kau sudah menggigitku, jadi apa aku juga akan menjadi vampire sepertimu?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar gelakan. Luhan menatap Sehun, bingung.

"Aku bilang aku ini semacam vampire, bukan berarti aku vampire, _pabbo_." Sehun mengetuk dahi Luhan dengan jarinya yang dibalas rengutan dari bibir Luhan. "Pada dasarnya kami sama seperti kalian para manusia yang tidak abadi. Hanya saja, kami berdarah dingin dan tidak mengonsumsi air melainkan darah segar yang masih menyimpan panas untuk bertahan hidup. Sama seperti halnya kalian yang sangat bergantung pada air, kami juga sangat bergantung pada darah."

"Jadi kalian tidak meminum air?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tapi tubuh kami bisa menoleransi soda." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kalian juga makan makanan manusia?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Luhan, "kenapa tidak kau buatkan aku beberapa dan akan kucoba, apakah tubuhku bisa menoleransinya atau tidak?"

Luhan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ini seperti mimpi baginya. Bahkan sebelumnya ia tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seintim ini dengan sang monster yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Meski awalnya ia takut setengah mati, namun kini yang ada hanya perasaan aman. Berada bersama Sehun membuatnya tenang.

"Tinggallah bersamaku."

"Huh?" Luhan terlontar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap Sehun.

"Tinggal bersamaku di sini. Kini kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu diserang lagi oleh Exotics lain di luar sana."

Tinggal bersama Sehun? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak sepupunya? Tunggu! Kakak sepupunya? Kyungsoo!

Sontak Luhan melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia panik. "S-sehun, kakakku! Aku tidak pulang semalam. D-dia pasti cemas!"

Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan dengan pandangan heran.

Luhan mendesah frustasi, "kau harus mengantarkanku pulang sekarang juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini rumahmu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "ini apartemen kakak sepupuku. Aku sedang dalam pertukaran pelajar di sini. Jadi aku tinggal bersama salah satu saudaraku."

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku dari China." Ia menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya. "Semoga dia tidak marah." Gumamnya pelan.

Sehun diam di samping Luhan.

_**KRIEET**_

"_Ge_—"

"Luhan!"

Seorang _namja_ segera menyerang Luhan dengan pelukannya. "Luhan kau ke mana saja?! Aku menyuruhmu membeli daun bawang dan kau tidak pulang semalaman?! Apa kau marah padaku karena menyuruhmu membeli daun bawang?!" ia hampir menangis.

"G-_gege_, aku hanya terperangkap hujan dan menginap di rumah teman." Luhan berbohong. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, "Benarkah?" satu tangannya mengusap air mata yang mulai menetes.

Luhan hanya mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang hanya berdiri di samping pintu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Luhan. "O-oh, kau temannya?"

Sehun hanya membungkuk dan tersenyum samar.

Layaknya seorang ibu, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ia menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya semalam."

Oh andaikan ia tahu bahwa semalam _namja _di hadapannya ini hampir akan mengambil nyawa adik kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakakmu orang yang baik."

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Dia juga manis."

Kali ini Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun juga menoleh menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya mendesis. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Menggerutu pelan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. Menggenggamnya erat seolah hidupnya bergantung pada pegangan itu. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tidak menatap Sehun namun juga tak mengelak genggamannya. Ia hanya menoleh ke sisi, menghindari pandangan Sehun. "Kau bahkan tidak menyebutku manis." Gerutunya dalam bisikan.

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Tautan jari mereka tidak terlepas menyebabkan Luhan juga ikut berhenti dan menatapnya heran. Satu tangan Sehun terangkat dan berhenti di tengkuk Luhan. Ibu jarinya yang panjang, terus bergerak mengelus pipi Luhan. "Kau tidak manis.

Tidak sempat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sepasang bibir lembut telah terlebih dulu menempel. Menekan dengan lembut seolah bibirnya adalah barang rapuh yang mudah hancur jika diperlakukan secara kasar. Dan setelah beberapa detik berharga yang sangat memabukkan bagi Luhan berakhir, Sehun memeluknya. "Karena bagiku, kau yang paling cantik." Bisiknya di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tak mampu berkata apapun, selain merona. Ya Tuhan, ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam pesona alien ini. Dan rasanya ia takkan mampu memanjat keluar dari belenggu cinta makhluk ini. Ia akan mencoba diam di dasarnya dan menerima segala cintanya. cintanya Oh Sehun. Belahan jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Hollaaa~ Nyx back with HunHan :D ah, my HunHan feels just going to explode if I'm not make another fict xD don't worry, I'm still love SiBum like crazy. I just keep my SiBum feels till a new idea's come. Inspirasi~ di manakah engkau beradaaaa? TT^TT *ngorek tanah* Keseringan nongkrong di AFF jadi begini nih :P #plak**_

_**Mungkin ini bakalan jadi dua chapter atau lebih. Buat sekarang Nyx belom ada ide cerita lebih panjang tentang ff ini. Di chap kedua nanti juga cuma mau ngejelasin beberapa hal yang masih blur di chap ini. Jadi jangan berharap akan ada banyak chapter :P**_

_**Buat yang udah review di ff HunHan Nyx sebelumnya; Angel, terima kasih banyak lhooo~ :D**_

**| Numpangbaca**** | Shizuluhan | Julie Namikaze**** | nabila. amalia.5**** | Minki 'LP' Kim | wufan-gun | dinodeer**** | Shim Agassi | Miss Kui Jeong sshi**** | ferina. refina | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | ****Jenn2797 | miramink**** | sari2min | Minerva Huang**** | hunhanaaa |**

_**Lots love for you guys ~ 3**_

_**Now, mind to review this one? :D**_

_**Gomawo~ ^^/**_


End file.
